


606 Drarry (Vtrans)

by Dinoismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoismyname/pseuds/Dinoismyname
Summary: Bản dịch đã có sự đồng ý của tác giả.Xem bài viết gốc tại https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473184
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	606 Drarry (Vtrans)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [606 Drarry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473184) by [Dexiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự đồng ý của tác giả.  
> Xem bài viết gốc tại https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473184

Mặt trời đã rời đi nhường chỗ cho ông trăng trên cao, và ánh trăng kia chứng kiến một Draco Malfoy đang ngồi bên mép giường của Scorpius, say mê đọc truyện cho thằng bé trước khi đi ngủ. Nhưng đêm nay, không chỉ có mình đứa trẻ của Draco chiếm lĩnh chiếc giường, mà còn có thêm một nhóc con khác đang nằm cạnh Scorpius: Albus Potter. Giữa hai bé con này đã nảy nở một tình bạn đẹp đẽ và Draco càng hạnh phúc hơn khi có thể đem lại cho bọn trẻ tất cả sự thoải mái mà anh có thể dành cho giấc ngủ của chúng.

Hôm nay là một ngày cực kỳ tuyệt vời. Bọn nhóc dành hầu hết thời gian chơi trong phòng Scorpius, và chỉ chịu ló mặt ra khi muốn hù Draco bất thình lình hay khi giúp anh dọn bàn ăn cho bữa tối. Có vẻ như con trai của Potter có sự ảnh hưởng khá tốt đến Scorpius, Draco thầm nghĩ trong khi hai cậu chàng vẫn đang thì thầm to nhỏ với nhau, và anh thì dành cho chúng nụ cười yêu thương hết mực của một người cha.

Sau bữa ăn, bọn họ ngồi lại để cùng nhau xem phim. Và đây cũng là lúc Draco bị bất ngờ một lần nữa, hiển nhiên cũng là bởi hai đứa trẻ này. Draco đã đoán rằng bọn nhóc sẽ tranh luận với mình để được xem một số bộ phim hành động với rất nhiều cuộc chiến trong đó mà bọn nhỏ còn quá bé để xem. Nhưng không, chẳng có cuộc tranh luận nào ở đây cả, chúng đã ngay lập tức chọn xem Aladdin, và bỏ mặc Draco đứng ở ngưỡng cửa mắt chữ a miệng chữ o ngay khi thấy bộ phim bắt đầu. 

Nguyên ngày hôm nay đã trải qua không ít sự bất ngờ, nên Draco hẳn là không nên cảm thấy ngạc nhiên nữa khi bị đánh thức bởi những cái lắc lắc tay rất nhẹ đến từ một đôi bàn tay nhỏ bé. Nhưng rất tiếc, anh đã. Bởi đó không phải là đôi bàn tay có làn da trắng xanh của Scorpius, không phải là một yêu cầu muốn được uống nước dẫn đến việc có người trong phòng Draco, mà đó là vì Albus Potter đang đứng cạnh giường của anh và khóc thút thít. Nước mắt chầm chầm tuôn, lăn dài trên đôi má thằng bé, và thú thật thì điều này có dọa đến Draco một chút.

“Ôi, đã xảy ra chuyện gì với con thế Al?” Cả Albus lẫn Scorpius đã từng nói với Draco rằng bọn chúng cảm thấy vui hơn nếu Draco gọi Albus bằng biệt danh của thằng bé (Al).

“Con gặp ác mộng. Con xin lỗi vì đánh thức chú, nhưng con thấy sợ lắm.”

“Không sao đâu bé cưng, con không cần phải xin lỗi vì điều đó. Đến đây với chú nào,” Draco dịch người sang bên để cậu bé có thể đến nằm cạnh mình. “Bây giờ chú sẽ không hỏi con về giấc mơ đó đâu, vì chú không muốn con cảm thấy sợ hãi một lần nữa. Nhưng chú muốn biết rằng liệu con có muốn về nhà không? Chú đảm bảo là Scorpius sẽ thông cảm thôi. Và đây là chuyện hoàn toàn có thể hiểu được khi con muốn quay trở về nhà và nằm ngủ trên chiếc giường quen thuộc của chính con sau một cơn ác mộng. Chú chắc chắn Po– Harry sẽ không ngại mà sẵn sàng đến đón con ngay lập tức đâu.”

Albus chỉ lắc đầu.

“Không cần đâu ạ, con ổn mà. Con chưa muốn về nhà đâu. Nhưng… con nghĩ là có phải sẽ tốt hơn nếu con nói chuyện với ông ấy…? Ý con là… Ba ấy ạ.”

Không hề chần chờ một giây nào, Draco vẫy nhẹ chiếc đũa của mình và gửi thần hộ mệnh đến chỗ Harry. Sau đó anh nhìn vào bé con đang nằm cạnh mình. Cậu bé có vẻ vẫn còn sợ hãi một chút, vai thằng bé gập lại và khi nhìn đến khuôn mặt đó, nhắc Draco nhớ về Harry đã trông thế nào sau chiến tranh. Đó là vẻ mặt khi biết mình chính là người đã gánh số phận của cả thế giới trên vai. Draco cảm thấy tim mình đập nhanh hơn và nặng nề hơn trong mỗi giây trôi qua. Làm sao mà đứa trẻ của Harry lại có nét mặt đó?

Có chút do dự, Draco bắt đầu vuốt tóc Albus, và anh cảm thấy đứa trẻ này ngay lập tức thả lỏng. Biểu cảm ám ảnh bắt đầu từ từ — từng chút một — tan biến.

“Chú Draco?” Albus nói thầm, “Chú có thể…có thể hay không hát con nghe một bài hát? Ba con luôn luôn làm thế… khi mà con gặp một giấc mơ tệ. Ba nói, ba làm thế vì đó là cách mà ba muốn người khác làm cho mỗi khi ba gặp phải ác mộng. Và điều đó thực sự có ích lắm ạ… Ồi con xin lỗi, con lại nói linh tinh rồi…”

Lại là một sự kinh ngạc khác. Hoặc, có thể là hai, hai gộp làm một. Albus muốn được nghe hát. Và Harry… Harry đã làm điều đó… chỉ bởi vì không ai hát cho cậu ấy nghe cả. Điều gì đó làm Draco nhói lên trong lồng ngực.

“Được rồi Albus à, đừng lo gì cả. Không sao đâu. Chú sẽ hát cho con nghe. Có ổn không nếu chúng ta bắt đầu với bài Stars Light The Sky? Chú biết, đó chỉ là một bài hát ru thôi, nhưng mà…”

“Dạ được chứ ạ. Đó là bài hát yêu thích của ba con đó.” Albus trông có vẻ thỏa mãn ngay khi Draco bắt đầu cất giọng hát lên những nốt đầu tiên.

Cậu bé thả mình nằm xuống chiếc nệm êm, và cuối cùng thì khuôn mặt nó cũng bình thường trở lại, trông đúng với cái biểu cảm mà nó nên có ở cái tuổi nhỏ này. Kể cả khi Draco chắc chắn rằng thằng bé đã say giấc, anh vẫn tiếp tục hát. Có thứ gì đó thôi thúc anh cần phải hát cho đến hết bài.

Đó là những gì Harry chứng kiến khi cậu đến căn nhà nhỏ ấm cúng của Draco. Albus đang ngủ ngoan với một nụ cười trên môi, và những ca từ trong bài hát ru yêu thích của cậu đang được phát ra từ khuôn miệng Draco. Và bất chợt, trong một khoảnh khắc, ta biết được không chỉ có duy nhất trái tim của Draco đã tan chảy vào đêm đó.

Cậu đợi cho đến khi người đàn ông đang say mê kia kết thúc bài hát rồi mới cho anh biết về sự hiện diện của mình.

“Rất là tuyệt vời đấy,” Harry nhỏ giọng thì thầm, khiến cho Draco có chút giật mình. “Có vẻ như cậu không cần đến sự giúp đỡ của tôi nữa đâu nhỉ.”

“Ừ thì…thằng bé đã nói muốn gặp cậu thật mà,” Draco ấp úng, “nhưng cũng cần chút thời gian để cậu đến được đây, nên là thằng bé đã muốn tôi hát một chút. Tôi thực sự đã không biết… cậu đã không có ai… đã không có ai giúp cậu vượt qua những cơn ác mộng sao…?”

Biểu cảm của Harry trông tối đi vài phần, nhưng cậu vẫn trả lời anh. “Không, không có ai cả. Bạn bè tôi đã học được cách vượt qua những cơn ác mộng khi còn ở Hogwarts và trước đó, thì làm gì có ai quan tâm đến tình trạng của tôi chứ. Vậy nên tôi muốn đảm bảo rằng Al sẽ không bao giờ cần phải rơi vào những cảm giác như thế. Nhưng tôi không dám chắc rằng mình có thành công hay không nữa.”

“Có chứ! Thật lòng đấy. Tôi đã chứng kiến sự thành công của cậu nguyên ngày hôm nay rồi.” Một nụ cười yếu ớt lướt qua trên khuôn mặt Harry, và lại lần nữa làm trái tim Draco thổn thức. “Này, cậu nghĩ thế nào nếu ở lại đây đêm nay? Khi mà thằng bé thức dậy thì cậu cũng đang ở đây rồi. Và cậu có thể trò chuyện với nó về… ừmmm, về bất cứ thứ gì mà cậu muốn?”

Ban đầu, Harry có hơi do dự, nhưng sau đó cậu có vẻ hiểu ra nên đã gật đầu đồng ý. Draco ngay lập tức di chuyển để có đủ chỗ trên giường cho Harry có thể nằm.Và đêm đó trở thành đêm đầu tiên của một trong rất nhiều đêm mà Harry và Albus ở lại nhà Malfoy cùng với nhau. 

Vào ngày kỷ niệm một năm sau cái đêm đầu tiên đó, Draco đã yêu cầu cậu và đứa nhỏ của cậu chuyển đến ở cùng với anh. Harry nhắc anh nhớ rằng cậu cũng còn hai đứa trẻ khác ở nhà nữa, nhưng Draco chỉ mỉm cười. Chúng không bao giờ là vấn đề, kể cả khi chúng mang lại bao nhiêu rắc rối đi chăng nữa. 

Vào ngày kỉ niệm lần hai của đêm đầu tiên đó, Draco đã quỳ gối trước Harry và thỉnh cầu rằng anh muốn tên mình được mang họ của cậu. Và Harry đã chẳng cần phải cất lời, bởi tất cả những đứa trẻ trong nhà: James, Lily, Scorpius và Albus đã cùng hét lên câu trả lời thay cho cậu:  
“Chắc chắn rồi!!!”


End file.
